Marius Tron
Summary "If we have to die for the principles of humanity and the tenets upon which the Imperium was founded, so be it, even if we die at the hands of our allies." -Marius Tron, speaking to Inquisitor Nieman. Marius Tron had been the Chapter Master of the Revenants for one hundred and eighty six years, and served a further hundred prior to that. He was noted for his level head and stern manner, his mercy, and his hatred for the Tyranids, whom he described as "a disease in the Macro world." His last military action was to lead a small Crusade to destroy Tyranid splinter fleets from his Battle barge, the Doctrine of Peace. He and it were both destroyed by the renegade Inquisitor Hans Nieman. Early career. Much of what is known about Tron's early career is lost to the mists of time; that he was born on Peace is obvious. His family were apparently not originally from Peace, but rather settlers. His early career was surprisingly unremarkable, though unremarkable for a Space Marine usually ends up being extremely remarkable by human standards. He was considered by higher ranking officers to be a solid, dependable Marine, one they could always rely on. It was while serving as a Sergeant in the Second Company that Tron heard about the Tyranids, and what he heard disgusted him. He is known to have made several speeches to his men - "rants" one would later remember it as - about the creatures, all decrying them as an evil, destructive force that had to be combated as well as the Chapter could, with no mercy and no pity. There was mixed reaction to this attitude from his brothers, mainly because the idea of fighting without pity contrasted the Doctrine, and no Revenant had ever fought a Tyranid. The vast majority of Imperial commentators praise Tron's position in retrospect, seeing it as showing remarkable foresight. Eventually, after eighty four years service, Marius Tron was made Captain of the Second Company. As Captain, Tron pushed his men hard, demanding their best over and over again. He won a string of victories with his Company that gained the attention of higher ranking members of the Chapter, including fellow Captain Yan Rill. Ascension to Chapter Master. Sixteen years later, the Chapter Master of the Revenants, Magnus Fallan, was slain in battle, and Tron was voted to replace him as the Chapter Master by his fellow Captains unanimously (Tron's own vote went to Yan Rill). Once elected, he made a change to the Doctrine of the Revenants; the Tyranids were to be exempt from the rule which stated that the Revenants must respect their foes. This caused many Marines to react in confusion and even hostility, but in an assemblage of his brothers, Tron explained his decision. "My Brothers; I am a Revenant. Like you, I was trained by the Doctrine, the Doctrine that states we must pity our foes - even our fallen brothers, who now serve Chaos. They threaten us and must be fought, but they are sentient and must be respected for this. The Tyranid is different. The Tyranid is an animal. An infestation in our universe, seeking to consume everything in its path. They are unlike any monster we have ever fought in battle, and this is why the Doctrine cannot apply to them. They are not sentient. They do not think, they do not reason - they only consume. And we must stop them." -Tron, addressing his Chapter. The change to the Doctrine was accepted after this spech, and the Revenants allowed themselves to hate the Tyranids in battle, expunging all pity from themselves; though this lead to no significant increase in their combat abilities, it did lead to the Revenants choosing to volunteer to attack Tyranids wherever possible, leading to multiple crushing victories against them. As Chapter Master In ninety years as Chapter Master, Marius Tron fought many battles, not only against the Tyranids, but against Orks, Chaos, and Eldar as well. One of the moments that has earned him the most renown however, was his efforts in dealing with the Stone Giants crisis. Where many other Chapter Masters would have locked away the loyalist Stone Giants, Tron lent them his aid, giving them a ship and a Company of Marines for support. In gratitude, when the loyalists were granted permission to rebuild, they did so as the Brotherhood of Peace. Crusade against the Tyranids After ninety years of service, Tron becamse restless at the percieved failings in the Imperiums dealings with the Tyranids, feeling that aggressive action was what would defeat this most relentless of enemies. After a discussion with his senior officers, Marius decided to take a Battle Barge and a company of Marines on a crusade to destroy the creatures, one splinter at a time; a foolhardy mission, some would say, but the Space Marines are known for superhuman feats, and this seemed like just another one. Tron engaged the creatures in battle many times, on various worlds, always finding a way to hold out, always finding a way to succeed, though at a cost; it was estimated that of the hundred and six Marines he took with him, only twenty five survived to see the attack on the Barge. When contact was last made before his demise, he had destroyed fifty three enemy vessels single handed, although not all of them were Tyranid; he had come across the odd Tau patroller, Ork Kroozer and Eldar pirate ship. (In his absence, Yan Rill was made acting Chapter Master, although Rill took no part in this decision, being involved in the 13th Black Crusade. When Rill was reported dead, Captain Flynn of the Third was made acting Chapter Master.) Death. The Doctine of Peace ''came into contact with an Emperor class battleship while the majority of it's warriors were on a small planet, helping the local inhabitants rebuild after a pirate raid (the ''Doctrine had destroyed the pirate ship). Tron was busy, so the black box said, planning a strategy for the defence of a system under the attack of the Tyranids, a system he had sworn to help. When informed of the ship, he did not initially believe it was any threat, and did not raise his shields; this was to prove his downfall; the ship opened fire on them and annihilated the Doctrine utterly save for the black box. Tron's final words were recorded along with a log of what had occurred. "What?!" "They've opened fire!" "Void shields non responsive..." "Weapons having no efect, their sheilds are still up" "Why?! Why do this?! This is madness!!" "Could they have mistaken us for...?" "Nieman... I should have realised..." -The final moments of the Doctrine of Peace's life, from the black box. The final words of Marius Tron recorded in bold. Following the destruction of the Doctrine, the twenty or so survivors from the planet were retrieved. The new Chapter Master of the Revenant's, Aldus Flynn, decreed that he would not rest until Tron and his brothers were avenged. Personality. Tron was a driven, focused Chapter Master, driving both himself and his men hard. He was unusually gleefull of battle when it comes to the Tyranids, and it is believed this stemmed from his parents relocating from another world, and thus being less philosophical than other inhabitants of Peace. On a slightly odd note, he had a profound love for Mk VI or "Beakee" armour. His only explanation for this was, "It just looks better." The suit he wore was that of Captain Varanol, who was a great Captain of the early Chapter. His suit was inherited by Tron upon his elevation to Captain. Skills Marius Tron was a skilled swordsman, who knew various fencing styles. In combat, he preferred a balanced fencing style, with which he let the foe's momentum overplay itself; however, he was equally capable of powerful, destructive swings and arcs, and was known to favour these when fighting the Tyranid hordes at close range. He was also a skilled marksman, utilising his Bolter often as accurately as the average Space Marine Scout would use a sniper rifle. When elevated to Sergeant, he preferred to keep his Bolter rather than switch to a chainsword and bolt pistol. Category:Space Marines Category:Chapter Masters Category:Deceased Category:Jed Revenant man